toystorymerchandisefandomcom-20200214-history
Woody Pride
Sheriff Woody Pride is a character of the Disney/Pixar film franchise, Toy Story. He is a rag doll cowboy toy with pull-string mechanism similar to Mattel's or Matchbox's vintage talking toys, in which one would pull the toy's string (a phonograph-like mechanism) to hear it talk. He is voiced by Tom Hanks. There have been several attempts to make real life Woody dolls from as early as 1995 to coincide with the first film's release, yet all existing ones have an electronic pull-string mechanism rather than the traditional phonograph, and only one Woody doll features all the pull string phrases said in film, albeit with extra quotes. Tom Hanks does not voice any of the real life Woody dolls, but rather, his brother Jim Hanks takes his place. Construction A traditional toy from the late 1950's, Woody is a rag doll replica of the character from the Woody's Roundup television show. His assembly is almost entirely hand-made, including a hand-painted face and hair on his vinyl head, hand stitched polyvinyl hat, a naturally dyed vest blanket stitched to his main body, authentic pearl-colored snap-buttons as would be found on Cowboy shirts of the time, vinyl hands, soft, textured vinyl belt, holster, and cactus-imprint boots, genuine denim jeans, golden yellow spurs, a yellow belt buckle, a red garnet embedded within the holster, and, finally, a removable metal sheriff's badge to denote his status. Woody also features a sewn-in pull-string mechanism that uses a miniature record within a plastic shell. When the string is pulled, the needle in the miniature record player drops on one of several grooves, thus playing voice clips at random. The speed regulator within the mechanism also causes the string to retract slowly, so that the voice from the record plays at the proper and consistent speed. Phrases From the beginning, Woody's pull-string phrases have been a notable part of the films. All of these lines were recorded for the first Toy Story, ''though the "I'd like to join your posse boys..." line was cut and reused in ''Toy Story 3. Woody features at least seven quotes, though Toy Story 4 splits "Yeehaw! Giddy up partner! We've gotta get this wagon train a-movin'!" into at least two separate lines, "Yeehaw", and "We've gotta get this wagon train a-movin'!". Considering the circumstances of how the line was spoken in the first movie, his string being snagged, it's possible that these are all separate phrases played in succession. This would also make logical sense by giving Woody nine voicebox quotes, the same number the Prospector supposedly featured based on his packaging. The list that follows takes this into account. * Reach for the sky! * You're my favorite deputy. * Somebody's poisoned the waterhole! * Yeehaw! * Giddy up, partner! * We gotta get this wagon train a-movin'! * I'd like to join your posse boys, but first I'm gonna sing a little song. * There's a snake in my boot! * This town ain't big enough for the two of us. Toys Toy Story (1995) :Poseable Pull-String Talking Woody Doll :Thinkway's Poseable Pull-String Talking Woody is the original full scale doll manufactured in 1995. He features a wire armature underneath his cloth body to facilitate posing him. Unlike any other Woody doll since, he also features a 3/4" pull-string ring on his back, the size it is in the movie. Both of these were changed later on due to safety concerns. The armature could become exposed and posed a threat due to its sharp points, and the ring was changed presumably due to choking hazards. :This doll features five phrases in his electronic mechanism. They are not ripped from the movie, but voiced by another actor from Tom Hanks, presumably his brother Jim, but this is unconfirmed. :His phrases are as follows :* Howdy partner! :* My name's Woody. :* You're my favorite deputy! :* Yeehaw, cowboy! :* There's a snake in my boot! Pull-String Talking Woody Doll :This figure is a re-release of the above doll, identical in almost every way except for the change in pull-string ring size and the removal of the wire armature. :Variations this figure released starting in 1996 and continuing through 1999 feature a variety of changes. Some have the spurs on the boots removed completely, and some have a different badge design altered from the original to be less accurate to the movie. The version without spurs is seemingly always found with the inaccurate badge, but the inaccurate badge continued to be used through Toy Story 2 and in the early 2000's Disney Store releases with spurs included Toy Story 3 (2009-2011) :Electronic Sheriff Woody Talking Figure :This doll was released in markets outside of North America by Mattel, who had the license to distribute non-replica toys in Europe and Australia. It is very similar to Thinkway's cheaper dolls, but with a unique sculpt and pattern. Oddly, he is only 14 inches tall, one inch shorter than he should be. In some ways he is more accurate to the film than the Signature Collection release. He features a flatter, smaller badge with less pronounced points that is much closer to the film, and glossy yellow paint applications for his buckle, spurs, and holster, as opposed to the Signature Collection's inaccurate gold paint. :There are two versions of this doll, one from 2009 featuring pull string quotes based off the ones from the movies, and a Toy Story 3 version featuring quotes specifically from that movie. Like all dolls, this one is voiced by Jim Hanks. :The first version quotes are as follows. :* You're my favorite deputy! :* Somebody's poisoned the water-hole! :* Yeehaw! Giddy up partner! :* There's a snake in my boot! :* Reach for the sky! :* This town ain't big enough for the two of us. :* Draw! The post-TS3 version features these phrases :* You got a date with Justice, One Eyed Bart! :* Where's my trusty steed, Bullseye? :* Haha ho! :* Hellooo! :* I'm going to college! Look at me, I'm a big toy on campus! :* I'd like to join your posse boys, but first I'm gonna sing a little song. Of note, this doll is the first Woody doll to feature either the quote "Somebody's poisoned the waterhole!" in the first version, and "I'd like to join your posse boys, but first I'm gonna sing a little song." in the second. : Toy Story Collection :Sheriff Woody Based on Disney•PIXAR digital data, this Woody is advertised as the most accurate toy available. He features a few pull string activated quotes and an "Andy's Room Woody" mode, activated/deactivated by pulling his string once. In the "Andy's Room Woody" mode, he'll respond to talking, detects the difference between loud and soft noises, and will speak on his own. After a short period with no interaction, he'll go into sleep mode and can be woken by pulling his string again. :He features a soft head with textured, vinyl styled boots, belt, and holster, and buttons that are more accurate to the movie appearance than other Thinkway releases (Though they are not genuine snap buttons, simply plastic molded and painted to look like it). His hair also features painted streaks which are not present on any other Woody doll. :The toy is packaged in a box featuring Woody's Roundup styling and includes a certificate of authenticity signed by John Lasseter and a stand with a star shaped base. 5_1.jpg|Prototype Toy Story Collection Woody, note the closed mouth, different bandana, and lower detailed sculpt for the buckle . R2685_SheriffWoody_A.jpg|Mattel's Australian release Woody. Space-woody.jpg|Space Woody Plush-Woody.jpg|Plush Woody Revoltechwoody.jpg| Revoltech's Woody 64082.jpg| Thinkway's Lots o' Laughs Woody $(KGrHqF,!g8E1fMgqV5zBNm77)(ftQ~~0 12.jpg| Toy Story 2 Woody Room Guard by Thinkway TswildwestWOODY1.jpg| Hasbro's Wild West Woody Tssquadleaderwoody2.jpg| Hasbro's Squad Leader Woody FF WOODY.jpg| Hasbro's Fire Fightin' Woody WOODY GUITAR.jpg| The Mattel 1999 Strummin Singing Woody Woody Disney Parks.jpg|TS3 release of the Disney Parks Woody, based off the original Thinkway version Soft huggable.jpeg|Toy Story 4 version of the Soft & Huggable Woody, with a closed mouth smile. Category:Characters Category:Woody